


xx_kisses_xx

by pineapplesandcanopeners



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crushes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplesandcanopeners/pseuds/pineapplesandcanopeners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Skye have been texting each other for months, but they've never seen each other before now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	xx_kisses_xx

**Skye**

**r u sure u want 2 do this?**

**Skye**

**if we do, there’s no going back**

Jemma’s heart skipped a beat like it always did when she had a text from Skye.

**of course I’m sure :)**

She had just spent the last twenty minutes perfecting her makeup, after all. No sense letting that go to waste.

**Skye**

**well if my hideousness ruins our friendship, don’t say I didn’t warn u**

Jemma chuckled to herself.

**there’s no way that could happen**

**ok. ready when you are**

The video chat on her laptop started ringing.

**daisychain084 is calling.**

Jemma tried to compose herself, and fixed her hair one last time. Then she hit “Answer.”

The girl on her screen had to be the most beautiful person she had ever seen. She had gorgeous, long hair that was really dark, possibly black, or that could have just been the screen, and her skin was absolutely perfect and unblemished. And her eyes were something else. They were this incredible, rich brown color, deep and soulful.

“Hello!” Skye said. “Can you hear me?”

All Jemma could say was, “Whoah.”

Skye covered her face with her hand. “Is that a bad whoah?”

**biogrrlxx: sorry, i’m kind of speechless**

**biogrrlxx: you’re so beautiful**

**daisychain084: <3**

“Thanks,” Skye said with a smile. “You’re really beautiful too. I love your hair.”

Jemma touched her hair nervously. “Really? You like the curls?”

“Yeah, they look amazing on you!”

Jemma swallowed hard. “Thanks. I only just stopped straightening it.”

Skye smiled again. She really had a brilliant smile. “Well I think it was a good choice. Although I’m sure you look great with it straight too.”

Jemma didn’t know what to say. It was weird, because she and Skye had been talking online and texting for months, but this was different and she was so… nervous. Fortunately, or unfortunately, she wasn’t sure which yet, this was the moment Fitz chose to throw open the door and burst into their room. And he of course noticed immediately that Jemma was talking to someone he didn’t know.

“Holy shit, Simmons,” Fitz said, squishing in close next to Jemma so that he could see Skye on the screen. “Who is this?”

“Uh, this is my friend… my friend Skye,” Jemma stammered.

**biogrrlxx: friend, right?**

**daisychain084: for now ;)**

“Skye, this is my roommate, Fitz... er, Leo.”

Skye waved. “Hi! I’ve heard so much about you.”

“You’re so fit,” Leo answered, a little slack-jawed.

Skye blushed… maybe. It was hard to tell. “Thanks. I work out a little bit.”

Jemma laughed. “He means you’re pretty.”

“Oh.” Skye was definitely blushing now.

Jemma turned to Fitz and whispered, “Would you mind giving me a few a minutes?”

“Oh, you want some alone time?” Fitz asked far too loudly. “I see how it is.”

Jemma smacked his arm. “Ew, no. Get out of here.”

Fitz left the room, and winked at her as he shut the door.

Skye was trying her best to act like she didn’t hear what he said. “You know, when you first gave me your username, I thought it was ‘Bio Girl Triple-X.’ You know, like porn?”

Jemma shook her head. “No, it’s x-x. Like kisses.”

“Oh, so not the band either?”

“No,” Jemma answered. “But they are good.”

“Yeah.” Skye looked down, and cleared her throat. “Uh, so, Jemma, there’s actually a reason I wanted to finally see you today.”

Jemma felt nervous all over again. “What is it, Skye?”

“Um… well, my friend Bobbi is going to London over spring break to visit her boyfriend Lance, and she invited me to come with her. And I was thinking maybe I could… see you?”

Jemma realized she was smiling so hard it made her jaw hurt. “Oh my gosh, yes! I would love to show you around and… stuff.”

Skye smiled back. “Okay, well, I have to go, I have this meeting with my advisor, but I’ll text you the details!”

“Okay! I’ll talk to you later!” Jemma waved, and Skye waved back.

**biogrrlxx: bye!**

**daisychain084: bye xx**

**biogrrlxx: <3**


End file.
